This invention relates generally to retractable structures useful as accessories for recreational vehicles, such as motor homes and the like.
More particularly, this invention relates to a self storing, folding porch or patio movable from a use position in front of a vehicle door to a transport position to the side of the door.
Many different types of floor space-extending accessories for recreational type vehicles, such as campers, motor homes and trailers, have been proposed. These accessories have in common the fetures of extending to a generally horizontal use position and folding or collapsing to a retracted stowage or transport position.
One common approach used in the construction of such accessories is to provide hinged panels which open outwardly to form an extension of the floor area. In this type of construction, there must be provided some support means to hold the panels in a horizontal attitude. Support commonly is accomplished by cantilevering the panels from the sides or end of the vehicle or by providing a strut or similar member extending from an upper portion of the vehicle body to the outer side of the extended panel. While this approach works well for small patio or panel assemblies which are not subjected to undue weight, it puts unacceptable stress upon the vehicle body in the case of larger patio assemblies. The sleeper/camper attachment described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,207 is representative of this approach.
Another approach to providing support for an extensible floor or porch assembly is to use ground engaging legs as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,710 and 4,027,911. Such legs, if of fixed length, are of little use to uneven or sloping ground. Adjustable legs have been proposed and these are typically in the form of tubular columns as is illustrated in the cited patents. This construction precludes attainment of any substantial rigidity unless very heavy components are used. As lightness is very important to the convenient placement and stowage of all but the smallest of patio or porch assemblies, columnar legs represent a compromise at best.
With the advent of regulations requiring free door access to vehicles at all times, there has been proposed patio assemblies which are laterally movable so as to allow stowage to the side of the door. A small patio assembly for use on a pickup truck having a camper body and stowable to the side of the door is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,211. The described patio assembly utilizes trussed steps or stairs to support the outer side of the patio floor. While this approach is satisfactory for a relatively small and high placed platform, it is inadequate for use with a wider and lower mounted patio floor useful as a motor home accessory.